This in Time
by Enypens
Summary: [HPDM] Since they've first met on the stairs of Hogwarts, Harry and Draco has forged a relationship that was unique to them both. Hidden by their masks of hatred lies something else that they are both unaware of, until Voldermort threatens to end it all.


* * *

**Chapter One**

The air was light and welcoming as the sun began to set in the late autumn afternoon. The relaxing winds circle the city, wrapping its presence through houses and trees. Fall leaves drift through the streets and gentle taps are heard as they make light contacts against the second floor window of number 4 Privet Drive. Hedwig sits fluttering gently in her cage and softly cooing to the open calmness.

Harry Potter had a quiet summer. Although no longer under the restriction of magical use since his seventeenth birthday, Harry was asked to stay with the Dursleys until the start of the school year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. The protection his mother Lily had provided him with her undying love at the time of her death, created a permanent shield from harm against Harry so long as he was within the residence of his Aunt Petunia's number 4 Privet Drive. Wanting to give the Weasley's a peace of mind, he agreed to stay with the Dursleys in order to guarantee his survival until his move to Hogwarts, where he would be then under the watch of members in Order of the Pheonix.

Although confined to a place Harry wished he was not, his seventeenth birthday also gave him a new freedom: to use magic outside the wizarding realm. After a nasty encounter with a Jinx less than a minute after the clock turned 12 on July 31st, Dudley had remained rather quiet and preferred the isolation of staying in his room for the remainder of the summer. From the fear of Harry's new magical freedom, his Uncle Vernom and Aunt Petunia have left Harry unusually alone; almost too much to the point of refusing to speak a word to him except to provide his meals. Rather relieved, however, Harry appreciated the quietness; it was much better than the usual scolding and complaints of his "strange behaviours" he would receive.

His one and only form of communication with another human being was through the written letters between him and his friends. Hermione and Ron wrote frequently and even Luna and Neville had sent letters every so often and even presents for his birthday: a "Sound-a-fector" from Luna that was said to play music when you are feeling bored (although it didn't seem to work, perhaps Harry should send for instructions on which of the endless number of buttons to push), and a Confectionous Plant from Neville, which grew into an every flavour beany bots candy tree. Hermione sent Harry two books of charms ("for future defence purposes", she writes), and Ron sent a book on Quidditch Tricks and Strategies ("know you're good enough to play with the skills you've got, but never hurts to learn a few tricks up his sleeve!").

In his isolation, Harry enjoyed running through his new books and contraption while eating his endless supply of beany bots. But Harry could not help himself from feeling excited that in only two days he would be back on the train to Hogwarts where his real home was. Ron had written yesterday that along with himself and his family, Tonks and Lupin would arrive at 7 in the morning that day to pick him up. With Voldermort still at large, the Order of the Pheonix wanted to ensure Harry's safety until he's under the protection of Dumbledore. Harry was afraid that his uncle would disapprove, but surprisingly, Uncle Vernom happily complied, thankful that he would not have to drive and be seen with so many "weird contraptions" his "type" had. But as usual, Uncle Vernom asked a series of questions about "these strangers" before he was sure they would not be near him for too long, if he could prevent it, before he agreed.

In the excitement of being at Hogwarts so soon, he quickly packed his trunk, throwing anything he felt he needed in since he was planning on never coming back again. But feeling a bit hasty, Harry took everything out again and began packing more carefully, folding and organizing his things. One of the useful charms he learned was "reducio!" and Harry took pleasure in making everything fit in his trunk so well. Almost everything had been packed away by now, and Harry took one last look around his room to see if he had missed anything. And on the nightstand, he saw the Sirius' double-sided mirror. Picking it up, Harry gently runs his finger over the crack. A sharp pain drew in his chest and Harry clutched onto the mirror more tightly, holding it against himself. _I miss you Sirius_, and hugged the mirror closer hoping to have a sense of Sirius near him. It had been 2 years, but Harry still could not forget his mistake. If he had been more careful and if he had been more rational, Sirius would still be alive. Sirius had given him this mirror before he died, but still Harry could not figure out its purpose. Many summer nights were wasted away trying to solve the mystery of the mirror, but Harry always ended up disappointed.

Carefully wrapping the mirror in a white cloth, Harry gently places the mirror inside his trunk pocket, next to his father's invisibility cloak and the Mauraders Map. Remembering the years he and Ron had sneaked out of the dormitory to find Kretcher in the kitchen for a late night snack and not once were they caught. Although Harry had to slightest feeling that Dumbledore knew what they were up to. Smiling to himself, Harry glances out of the window just in time to see Ron's family owl flying towards him.

- end of chapter one -

* * *

* * *


End file.
